1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector assembly, and particularly to a cable end connector assembly having a locking member for locking with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists in the art an electrical connector known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals. Especially, the Serial ATA connectors according to the Serial ATA standard are featured in fewer electrical contacts than other conventional electrical connectors and are relatively tiny in configuration. It is desirable for the Serial ATA connector to have latch means for providing a reliable mechanical and electrical connection with a complementary connector. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,565,383 and 6,585,536, having the same inventor and the same assignee with the present invention, each disclose a Serial ATA connector equipped with a locking member for locking with a complementary connector. The locking member comprises a middle portion retained on a connector housing, a pushing portion extending rearwardly from the middle portion, and a locking portion extending forwardly from the middle portion for locking/releasing the Serial ATA connector with/from the complementary connector.
However, since the middle portion of the locking member is retained on the connector housing, the distance between a locking position and a releasing position of the locking portion is relatively small, thereby adversely affecting the engagement and disengagement between the Serial ATA connector and the complementary connector.
Hence, a cable end connector assembly having an improved locking member is desired.